Large organizations, such as commercial organizations, financial institutions, government agencies or public safety organizations conduct numerous interactions with customers, users, suppliers and the like on a daily basis. Many of these interactions are vocal, or at least comprise a vocal or audio component, for example, voices of parties to a phone call or the audio portion of a video or face-to-face interaction. A significant part of these interactions takes place between a customer and a representative of the organization, e.g., an agent in a contact center.
Contact centers typically do not record agent and customer portions of their calls in stereo or in separated channel audio, as telephone networks are typically mono. Without the separated data, it is not possible to quickly and/or accurately perform an analysis on the caller and/or agent. Accordingly, improved methods and systems are needed and are disclosed herein that effectively separate customer voice data from agent voice data so that the data can be separately analyzed.